<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready, Set, Action! by IWillBeYourPet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638555">Ready, Set, Action!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet'>IWillBeYourPet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, As they make a porn together, Bad boyfriend Mason, Because Will is a Mess, Between Will and Mason, Bottom Will Graham, But Hannibal takes good care of him, But of Legal Age, Chapter 2 is going to have murder, Dom/sub, Dominant Hannibal, Gideon being his charming self, Hannibal falls for Will instantly, I bet Mason's time alive is limited, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Porn Star Hannibal, Porn Star Hannibal AU that nobody needed, Porn Star Manager Gideon, Rimming, Someone Help Will Graham, Submissive Will, Subspace, Teasing that Francis and Hannibal might have a future threesome with Will, Top Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham, and a threesome, because of course, mentions of abuse, what am I even doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**All WIPs on temp hiatus**</p><p>Hannibal is a well known and popular porn star, and is instantly smitten with his new scene partner, Will. </p><p>Will seems reluctant, clearly pushed into this by his boyfriend Mason, but there are sparks between them instantly.  Will is sweet and submissive and desperately in need for someone to save him.  And Hannibal is more than game.</p><p>Gideon would just like them to make the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Writers block has brought you this - a porn star Hannibal AU that clearly everyone needs (or not) in their life.  </p><p>Questionable consent because Will is just a mess.  Rough/painful sex that is consensual.  Will refuses a safe word, Hannibal is a considerate top, and there is aftercare.  Enjoy :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, minor will/mason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready, Set, Action!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal watched the man walk in disinterestedly.  It wasn’t the normal type they got for the movies, he was big, older and looked like an asshole, even from across the room.  He barely had time to frown when he realized the man was dragging someone along by the elbow and yeah that was more like it.  A small guy, dark curls, big pretty eyes darting nervously around the room.</p><p>Now he was interested, he was pushed away from the wall to move closer and just caught the big man talking, “- 500.”</p><p>“I said 500 if you could go no hard limits and it was a quality lay.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”  He pulled the younger man forward roughly and gave him a shove towards Hannibal.  “No hard limits.  He’ll do anything, he’ll put on a good show.  He’s great at knowing what people want.  500.”</p><p>Something about the way the man said it set Hannibal on edge and he turned towards the boy, looking him up and down.  “This is something you want to do?”</p><p>He didn’t look up from the ground but nodded and the big man glanced at him, casually smacking him upside the head, “Answer him Will.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Hannibal looked past them at Gideon, raising an eyebrow, because it sure didn’t seem like the kid was into it.  He looked back at him.  “Are you even old enough to make porn?”</p><p>“He’s 19.  Can we get this going, I got things to do.”</p><p>Gideon met his eyes and shrugged.  No one was saying no, everyone was old enough.  He asked for id and Hannibal ignored them to move closer to the boy, eyeing him. Those eyes darted up to meet his, blushing, before they looked away.  Clearly not fond of eye contact.  He was attractive, pretty, and Hannibal reached up to touch his chin to tilt his face up.  He shied away from the touch, leaning in to the other man, and again Hannibal had that feeling that this wasn’t entirely his choice. </p><p>Apparently they finished the paperwork and the guy glanced at them, a frown on his face, but he only grabbed Will by the upper arm and turned him to face him.  “I’m going to meet Cordell for a drink, I’ll be back in an hour.”</p><p>Will’s eyes went wide and he stuttered out, “Y-you’re leaving?”</p><p>“Yea, you’re fine here.  I’m just going to go take care of some stuff that doesn’t need an audience, okay?”</p><p>He was already pulling away from him and Will reached out to grab his arm, stopping him, “You said you’d stay...”</p><p>“Don’t cling William, you know I hate that.”  Will’s hand dropped away but he leaned towards him, lifting his chin up for a kiss.  It was obvious what he wanted even to Hannibal and he just met the kid.  </p><p>The man frowned and suddenly grabbed Will by his shirt and tugged him hard forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he let him go.  “Be back in like an hour or so, do whatever they tell you.”  And then he was out of the room without even a glance backwards.</p><p>Gideon was looking down at the paper in his hands and motioned at Hannibal without looking.  “I’m going to go get this stuff taken care of and make sure the camera is ready.  Get acquainted with him.”</p><p>“Of course.”  He reached out to grab Will’s arm and even though he tensed he didn’t pull away and he tugged him towards the bed on the other side of the room.  He pushed him to sit on it and then grabbed his chin to tilt his face up so he could meet his eyes.  He lowered his voice, “Do you want to do this?”  He thought maybe with the other man gone he would get a different answer.</p><p>It didn't change though.  “Yes.”  </p><p>Despite his reservations, the soft voice, those big nervous eyes, and he was already half hard.  He glanced the way the man had gone and tilted his head, “Was that like your... pimp?”</p><p>Will’s eyebrows came together like he was confused for a moment and he glanced the same way before realization crossed his face and the blush was stronger now as he shook his head, Hannibal’s hand dropping away.  “No, that’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Ah.”  He moved closer, Will’s legs spreading to let him stand in between them and he reached up again to grab his hair, fisting it slightly and tilting his head back.  Will’s eyes closed briefly, pressing into the touch and Hannibal made a pleased sound.  “What are your limits?”</p><p>“Mason told you there aren’t any.”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking him, I’m asking you.  Limits?”</p><p>Will shook his head what little he could with the grip on his hair, “He said the money only if there aren’t any limits.”</p><p>Hannibal tried to fight the frown from his face, he had sex with plenty of people that seemed like they weren’t completely in to it, but they were consenting, so he wasn’t sure what the problem now was.  He had an entire line of gay for pay that was just him fucking people that hated it.  “Fine, what don’t you like?”</p><p>“I can do anything you want.”  Will had moved his hands behind his back, holding one wrist with the other, and every line of his body screamed that he was unhappy, that he was tense.</p><p>Hannibal tightened his hand and pulled up until the kid was scrambling to his feet, and then he wrapped one arm around his waist, leaning in close to breath against his neck.  “Then what do you <em> like </em>.”</p><p>Will melted against him, head tilting back with the tight hold and when Hannibal bit at his neck he mewled and pressed closer, though his hands stayed behind his back.  Against his thigh he could feel that Will’s cock was interested at least and he softened his grip, petting his hair.  “That’s a good boy.”</p><p>The cock pressed against his leg twitched, Will making a frantic little whine, and he understood a little more about him.  He dropped one hand down to his ass, cupping it and spoke again, “Now don’t make me ask again, what do you <em> like </em>.”</p><p>He dropped his hands, the lack of contact making Will focus on him and he looked away quickly, and spoke in a low tone.  “You like to hurt.  You like to slap, you like to hold down by the neck.  You like to bite.  You like-”</p><p>“I get it, you’ve seen my videos.”  He was frustrated, because he already knew what he liked, and usually that was all he cared about, but he found himself wanting to know what the nervous little man in front of him liked.  “I do like to hurt.”  That was true and he carefully watched him as Will huddled in on himself a little.  “Do you like to be hurt?”  Before he could answer he gripped his hair with both hands, intentionally pulling on it until it stung.  “I swear if you say if I want you to then I’m calling this off and you can explain to your boyfriend why the deal fell through.”</p><p>“Sometimes.”</p><p>“Progress.”  He rewarded that with a bite on the side of the neck, not hard enough to mark and reached one hand down to grab the boy’s wrists, already crossed over each other.  “What else?”</p><p>Will squirmed, and seemed to really be struggling.  Hannibal wasn’t sure if he didn’t want to say something wrong, or was simply shy.  He tightened the grip on his wrists and Will relaxed more against him, the restraint seeming to calm him and Hannibal found himself grinning.  They had several come through for these videos that acted submissive, but weren’t the real thing.  He had a feeling that couldn’t be said about Will.  He nuzzled his neck, “You like being submissive, yes?”</p><p>“Yes.”  The word was breathy, Will pulling on his hands to test the hold and then trying to lean closer. “I like...” Hannibal pulled back when Will trailed off and for a moment was alarmed at how frantic he looked.  </p><p>It took him a second to realize that it was trying to say what he liked that was causing it and he murmured against his neck, already liking the boy.  Already planning on the next video that he could be in.  There was something about Will that resonated with him, something that called to him.   “Okay, shh.  Don’t worry, I think I got it.  You like being a good boy, don’t you?  You want to do whatever it takes to make me happy, to earn that good boy?”</p><p>“Please.”  There was no nervousness in the word now, and under his hands the boy was completely compliant, with just a few touches and some soft words.  Incredible.</p><p>He pulled back from his neck and grabbed Will’s face, kissing him.  He could remember how clearly the boy wanted his boyfriend to kiss him, and was only given that half assed excuse of a kiss.</p><p>His tongue demanded entrance and Will yielded instantly, mouth open and his hands moved from behind his back to grab on to Hannibal’s arms, trying to pull closer.  Hannibal dropped his hands to grab his ass, pulling them together, hard cock against hard cock and he was just starting to slowly grind in time with his tongue fucking into the other’s mouth when Gideon’s voice broke through the room.</p><p>“Jesus Hanni! I said get acquainted, not fuck him before the cameras are even on!” </p><p>He pulled back but didn’t let go of Will, who tried to move closer to him.  He let the boy move in, huddle against his chest and press his face against him and over his head he gave Gideon a smirk.  Oh yes, he was going to want this one back again.</p><p>“Touching, really.  Anyways, Francis just called and said he could do a DP scene if the kid was up for it.  Pays $250 more.”</p><p>In his arms even though the boy didn’t move much he felt him tense up and his shoulders drop but he nodded and his voice sounded muffled against Hannibal’s chest.  “Sure.”</p><p>Gideon was already reaching for his phone but Hannibal found himself shaking his head, “Not this time Abel, maybe if we do another movie.”  Gideon stopped and looked at him sideways, because he never turned down DP action and he pointedly tipped his head down towards Will, “I would prefer not to, if I have the choice and all.”</p><p>Well Gideon wasn’t slow so he looked at Will and then back up at Hannibal and was it really the first time that he realized the kid didn’t entirely have a say in what was going on?</p><p>Against him Will spoke low enough that only he could hear, “You said no because of me, if Mason finds out I turned down money it won’t be good, please.”</p><p>He trailed his fingers though the curls and held him closer and looked up to Gideon, “Has nothing to do with the kid, I just don’t want to today.  Okay?”</p><p>“Sure, you’re the big star.  What you say goes.  We are just about set, give me one second.”</p><p>Will nuzzled against his chest, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Do you get to say no, Will?  When you’re with your boyfriend?”  The shake of the head was his only answer and he rested his hand on the back of his neck.  “Has he had you make porn before?”</p><p>“No.”  His body tensed at that, he felt like he was taking advantage of him, but quickly Will looked up to meet his eyes, licking his lips nervously.  “I’ve had sex for money before, I promise, I can do whatever you want.  Just haven’t on tape.”</p><p>“Ah, William.”  He pressed against the back of his head until he rested it back on his chest and rubbed between his shoulder blades.  “How old were you when you started going with him?”</p><p>Will went completely still for long moments and when he spoke his voice shook, “Young.”  </p><p>Hannibal didn’t stop what he was doing but he filed that away, he understood what it meant.  In the meantime he was already going over how the scene would go in his head and it was much different than he had been planning.  He had walked in today planning on making some little pretty boy douche scream and cringe, but now he was interested in something a little... gentler.</p><p>He let Will go when Gideon came over, going over the basics with him.  Gideon put himself directly in front of the boy, and waited for him to look up at him.  And waited.  And waited.  “Will?”<br/>
Eyes darted up and then back down before he scuffed his foot, “I’m listening.”</p><p>He didn’t push it.  “Alright, don’t be shy of the cameras, don’t look at them, pretend they aren’t even there.  All your attention goes on Hannibal, do what he tells you to, let him direct you around.  If something hurts you can express that, you don’t have to pretend everything feels good, our watchers like a little bit of pain in the videos, okay?”</p><p>That was the part that had scared off more than one of the guys that came in but Will only nodded, “Okay.”</p><p>“And you need to be submissive for these videos, you have to want to submit, and if you need to pretend-”</p><p>“He won’t have to, Abel.”  He moved closer, pressing Gideon back and grabbed Will by the hip to pull him close, watching him tilt his head down down, mouth just slightly open, and his hands slid behind his back.  “It’s not pretend for him.”</p><p>Again his voice was pointed and finally he saw it click into place with Gideon.  “Ah.”  He nudged him out of the way so he could see Will, “You got a safe word kid?”</p><p>“Don’t use em.”</p><p>“Well if you need to stop-”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>Hannibal actually believed him.  They probably could tell him it was going to be a snuff film and the boy would just look sad and nod and he couldn’t decide if that was a turn on or not.  “Don’t worry Abel, I got this.  Got him.  You just get ready to film.”</p><p>Gideon looked a little unsure but he nodded, trusting Hannibal to take care of what needed to be done and moved off to get the cameras ready.</p><p>Will watched him for a moment before he looked back to Hannibal, looking up at him, despite that they were almost the same height.  He was clearly practiced at appearing small, helpless.   Hannibal gave him a soft smile as he tried not to dwell on why Will would be so good at it and waited until he moved in front of him.  “Alright, come on, let’s get the shirt off.”</p><p>He expected him to be shy or hesitate but at the order Will reached down and pulled his shirt off, holding it awkwardly in his hands.  Hannibal took it from him and folded it before setting it on the chair behind him, looking the boy over.  He was small but wiry and he reached out to run a hand down his chest, not surprised to find him completely hairless.  “Do you shave?”  Will shook his head, leaving his hands down by his side as Hannibal touched him.  He trailed fingers over one nipple before suddenly pinching it hard, watching the boy gasp and he grinned.  “Answer me out loud when I ask you a question, understand?”</p><p>“Yes...”  Will trailed off, a question in his voice.</p><p>Hannibal shrugged his shoulders, he wasn’t particular about titles. “Sir, master, daddy, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Will’s face twisted a little at that but he nodded, “Yes, sir.”  </p><p>It sounded stiff and he shook his head, “Try master.”</p><p>Will licked his lips, his face relaxing a little bit.  “Yes, master.”</p><p>Nope, that still didn’t sound right.  “Try daddy.”  Eyes flicked up to his face and he saw the look, unhappy and tense, and put a hand out before Will could say it.  “Don’t.”  He searched Will’s face and slid one hand up to the side of his neck.  “No daddy, okay?”  Will nodded, and the relief flooding his face was almost painful.  He was curious, though he had the feeling he knew what the boyfriend liked to be called. He racked his brain, because the kid could just call him by his name but it didn’t feel quite right.  He stroked his cheek.  “Boss?”</p><p>“Yes, boss.”</p><p>At that Hannibal chuckled, dropping his hand, because that sounded ridiculous too.  Will was starting to look a little frantic, unhappy, and he whimpered.  “I’m sorry, please.”</p><p>“You’re fine.”  He eyed him, and nodded, “Say sir again.”</p><p>“Please, sir.”  The words were whimpered now, worried that he was screwing it up, and Hannibal nodded.</p><p>“Oh yea, that sounds right.  That will work.”  </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>He grinned, and went back to check out his body, but it didn’t take much longer for him to find a problem.  Hannibal reached for his wrist, grabbing it and lifting it up.  There was a bruise around it, and when he grabbed the other one there was a matching bruise there too and he swore, dropping his hands as he turned to face Gideon.  “Hey Abel, did you tell that asshole that there couldn’t be any bruises?”</p><p>Gideon glanced at him, “Yeah.”</p><p>He grabbed Will’s hands and lifted them up again and Gideon sighed.  Will was frantically looking back and forth between them, tugging on his hands a little until Hannibal tightened his grip and he relented.  “Are there more?  Around your ankles or anything?”</p><p>He started to shake his head no but remembered what Hannibal had said.  “No, sir.”</p><p>Hannibal relaxed his hold, thumb sliding over the bruises.  They were deep and looked painful, and they weren’t done from someone role playing with their boyfriend, not playing games in bed.  They were from someone really struggling to get away.  He glanced up at Gideon, “We’ll start the scene with him in restraints, it will just look like it is from them, or we can use the leather ones and just leave them on him.”  </p><p>“You’re the boss.”</p><p>He wrapped his hand around the back of Will’s head, twining fingers through the curls, and pulled him forward to kiss him again, trying to get him to relax against him.  It didn’t take much and he let his other hand trail down Will’s back until he reached the back of his pants, sliding fingers under the waistband.  He pulled back and this close he could see the slight tan line around the boy’s neck and he traced it, asking against his ear, “Collar?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>He nodded and over him he could see that Gideon was ready and he pressed the boy back towards the bed, letting him sit down.  Someone handed Hannibal a set of leather cuffs and Will nervously glanced between the people in the room, perhaps he hadn’t realized how many people there would be on set.  “Wrists.”</p><p>He held up his hands obediently and Hannibal wrapped the leather around them, buckling them tight.  It instantly made Will shift his body, legs spreading wider, and when Hannibal let them go he held them tucked against his chest. </p><p>“Well, we’re just about ready.  You ready Will?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“You going to be a good boy for me?”  The boy nodded and he let it go that he didn’t answer him out loud before he grabbed him around the waist and easily tossed him further back on the bed, following him on to it, crawling over him.  “Up to the top of the bed.”</p><p>He scooted till he was there, raising his hands over his head without having to be told and Hannibal laid completely over him to secure his bound wrists to the bar over the top.  Trying to touch him as much as possible to ease him into the video, make the boy feel comfortable.  After his hands were secure Will tugged on them, moaning a little as he wiggled against Hannibal.  He pulled back enough to meet Will’s eyes, having to work to catch them.  It was intimate, not as much as it would be, they were still mostly clothed but it wasn’t about sex yet and he leaned down to press a quick kiss against Will’s lips.</p><p>“I don’t like spitting.”  The words spilled out, and Will’s face was unsure, needy, but oh so eager to please.</p><p>Hannibal realized he was trying to make him happy by doing what he had asked earlier and he gave him one more kiss, unable to help being so affectionate.  “No spitting.”  He hesitated and asked, “How hard can you handle Will?”</p><p>The boy tried to shrug but couldn’t with his arms up, and he looked away.  “Whatever you want.  Anything you want.”</p><p>Gideon was next to the bed and caught the words and Hannibal wished he hadn’t because the man perked up, moving towards the bed and leaning over it so he could see Will.  “Can he fuck you dry, can you handle that?”</p><p>Will clearly didn’t want to look away from Hannibal but he finally turned his head to look at Gideon, eyes somewhere around his shoulder and nodded, the words coming out easy.  Too for Hannibal’s comfort.  “S’okay.  I have before.”  He glanced shyly at Hannibal, looking desperate to please him.  “You’re big but you can if you want.”</p><p>It would make for good hits for the video, there weren’t many videos of them going in really dry without cutting through prep.  He wanted to protect him, wanted to be gentle, but some instinctive animal need rose in him at that, and he licked his lips, shrugging.  “We’ll see how it goes.”  </p><p>Gideon looked deliriously happy about that and patted Will on the head, oblivious when he flinched away from the touch.  “You’ll get some extra money for that if it happens, okay, kid?  That would make your boyfriend happy, win win all the way around.”</p><p>Will perked up at that, nodding frantically, and it made Hannibal want to do it less.  He would see how it went.  He crawled back down over Will’s body until he was standing on the end of the bed, looking down at him.  He glanced at Gideon, “Start with the pants on or off?”</p><p>“Might as well start with them on.  Or at least down to his thighs.”</p><p>Hannibal nodded and reached up to undo the buttons, Will staring at him intently, chewing on his bottom lip.  He got the zipper down and got a grip on them, tugging them down to the man’s thighs, just barely past his cock and he trailed his fingers across the hard on there, eyeing the black jockstrap.  He raised his eyes up, not bothering to hide the leer in his words. “Nice underwear choice.”</p><p>He blushed and Hannibal moved the rest of the way off the bed, watching the boy stretch and wiggle and try to get comfortable stretched out like he was.  He glanced at Gideon, “Let’s get this going.”</p><p>“Someone is eager.” </p><p>The smarmy grin in Gideon’s words made his shoulders go back and he spared a moment to flip him off and then turned his attention to Will.  “Are you ready my boy?”  His answer was a nod and Gideon called to go and for the first time in a long time Hannibal found himself hesitating for a moment. </p><p>The silence ticked by, and he could feel Gideon trying to resist telling him to get a move on but it was finally Will that got him moving.  </p><p>“Please, sir.”</p><p>Hannibal grinned and reached down to run a hand up each leg, reaching the band of his pants and jerking Will’s pants off in a rough movement, making him gasp and arch his back.  Will kicked frantically at the pants, trying to get them off, and his legs spread wide once he had them off.  Hannibal grabbed him under his knees and hiked his legs up, pulling him down as far as the bound arms would let him, stretching out his body in a pleasing line.  </p><p>His mouth came down to Will’s stomach, biting and sucking up that flat expanse until he reached a nipple.  He sucked it into his mouth and bit hard, Will’s body shifting under him, whining.  He switched to the other nipple, doing the same and it was all it took to have the body under him wild, twisting from side to side.</p><p>He pulled back and grinned at him as he leaned close to his jaw, biting along it before he spoke low and commanding, “Settle.”</p><p>At the authority in the voice Will went still under him, tilting his head back and he bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder until the man whined and then he pulled back, “Good boy.”</p><p>He didn’t give him time to adjust as he slid down his body, grabbing the edge of Will’s underwear and pulled them down just enough that Will’s cock slid out, hard and dripping and he was going to need to back the boy off of cumming if they were going to make this into a good movie.  He pulled the underwear off the rest of the way, and for a moment thought about gagging him with them, but he liked the sounds he made.  He bypassed his dick, suddenly hoisting Will’s legs up so they were bent and pushed against his chest.</p><p>It spread his legs open, exposing him and he grinned as he spread his ass, looking at his hole.  He leaned down to lick and at the first stroke of his tongue Will shrieked, legs trying to close and sounded frantic. </p><p>Hannibal leaned back to eye him to see what had gotten such a strong response.  Will’s eyes were huge and he was staring at Hannibal.  He kept the eye contact as he leaned down and licked again, fighting to keep the boy’s legs open and watched Will throw his head back panting.  Will’s cock bounced against his stomach, leaking pre cum, and it was way too early for that.  He reached up to take a tight hold around the base of his cock, making sure he wouldn’t cum and leaned back in to circle his tongue around Will’s hole, finally pressing his tongue in short hard strokes, teasing him to open up.  </p><p>The sounds coming from the boy were impossible to resist.  He was mewling and kicking his foot and completely incoherent with barely being touched.  He pulled back long enough to grin, “You like that, don’t ya boy?  Bet you wish you had something bigger in there.”</p><p>Will met his eyes but he looked completely wild.  “I never... never... sir... please.”</p><p>He couldn’t keep up the eye contact, tugging on his cuffs, twisting his body, throwing his head from side to side and Hannibal got it.  The boy had never been rimmed before, he was pretty sure that was what he was saying and he was completely losing it.  Now that he knew it wasn’t a fear response, that he didn’t hate it, he leaned back down to continue what he was doing.  His own cock was hard against his pants, and he would have to start dealing with that but first he wanted to make Will pant and beg and scream.</p><p>Slowly, gently, he slid in one finger alongside his tongue, prodding until the boy opened up, though with his tongue moving in a steady pattern it really didn’t take all that much.  The moan as his finger slid deep shook the boy’s entire body and he thrust it slowly as his tongue moved quickly and the boy was practically sobbing. </p><p>He pulled back when the cock in his hand was throbbing, when he could feel the boy’s balls pulling up and suddenly slapped his thigh hard, which was supposed to bring down his erection but he only whined and it did nothing.  He grabbed his jaw, turning his face to look at him and lowered his voice, “Do not come, William.  You don’t want to be a bad boy.”</p><p>That did it, the bad boy he supposed, and the boy’s body calmed down from the edge and he whimpered out apologies and once he had it under control Hannibal stroked a hand through his hair and murmured, “That’s my good boy.”</p><p>Kneeling up over Will he reached for the button on his own pants, and watched Will’s hands clench like he wanted to touch.  He didn’t waste any time yanking them down, pulling them off, and fisted his own cock, stroking a few times.  Will licked his lips and yeah, that seemed like a good idea. </p><p>He moved on his knees until he was over Will’s chest, his legs pressing against his sides and slid a hand into his curls, gripping it tight as he pulled his head up.  His cock sat thick and heavy, a drop of precum threatening to fall and land on Will’s lip.  The boy licked his lips again but didn’t move forward any further, waiting for permission.  Oh fuck, he hadn’t had a boy that was trained so well in a long time. </p><p>“Do you want this cock boy?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.  Please.”  </p><p>He bumped his hips forward just enough that the tip hit Will’s lips, smearing them with precum but the boy didn’t so much as lick them, staring up, waiting for the order.  “Open up.”</p><p>As soon as his mouth was opened he had his cock shoved in, gagging him.  “Shh, shh, come on, you can take it.  Good boy, you can take it, come on.”</p><p>Without slowing his rhythm he thrust, making him gag until the angle was right that he was sliding in his throat, or as far as he could this way.  The boy took it all, tongue lapping at him when he could, sucking, swallowing around him when his cock was down his throat and he finally pulled back because if he kept that sweet mouth around his cock another minute he was going to come and that was going to be a disappointing shoot.  </p><p>Will’s lips were red and swollen, his face open and submissive, drool sliding down his chin.  He swiped his hand across the boy’s mouth before he shoved two fingers in, pressing them against his tongue.  “Suck.”</p><p>A tongue wrapped around his fingers, sliding in between them, sucking on them both while he flicked his tongue over them and he had a very talented mouth.  Hannibal pulled them out and hiked up one of Will’s legs before he shoved the two fingers in.  He gasped and winced, the rimming had loosened him up a little but the sudden two fingers with just spit had to have hurt.  It only took a second for him to relax into it though, rocking his hips down against the fingers, pulling them deeper.  </p><p>“Does that feel good, boy?”</p><p>“Hurts.”  Despite the word Will didn’t stop trying to move against his fingers and Hannibal already knew that he was going to fuck him dry, couldn’t help his cock twitching at the thought.  </p><p>If he was going to do it then he had to build it up for the movie.  “You think you can take my cock like this?  Think you can take me without any lube, boy?”</p><p>“Sir, please.”</p><p>It wasn’t a yes or a no, and Hannibal liked the way it was left up in the air.  Let the viewer decide if he was begging for it or for him not to.  Whether it was intentional or not on Will’s part he clearly had a knack for this.  He looked down and slid a third finger in, and this time when the wince crossed Will’s face it stayed there but his body didn’t stop rocking against him, and his cock was still hard.  </p><p>His fingers twisted and stretched, and found that place inside and skittered across it.  The boy was still so close to cumming that he was worried about too much direct stimulation, but he did make a note in the back of his head that with how responsive he was, how sensitive to touch, he would be fun to torture with a little with over stimulation.  But that would be later.  </p><p>For now he finally slammed his fingers into the boy’s prostate, three, four, five hard thrusts directly into it and it made Will yowl like a cat.  </p><p>“Please, fuck, please.  Sir.”</p><p>The whimpers were music to his ears and he slowly pulled his fingers out, stroking Will’s cock in one long slow stroke, thumbing across the head, spreading the wetness there.  “What do you want, boy?”</p><p>“Fuck me, please, sir.”</p><p>His slid his hand over his own cock, and he was already wet with precum, slick, and he wanted to just fuck him as hard as he could but he didn’t want to actually injure him.  He leaned over him to unsnap the cuffs from the bedframe, and Will let his hands fall to the bed, not moving them other than that.  </p><p>“Come on boy, on your hands and knees.”  He didn’t wait for Will to move on his own as he grabbed him and shoved him over, slapping him hard on the ass when he was slow to get his knees under him.  He dropped his head to the bed, pressed into his arms and his hips dipped down so the tip of his cock brushed the sheets but Hannibal knew that game and grabbed his hips to pull them back up so he couldn’t get the friction. </p><p>Hands stroked over that ass, thumb sliding against his hole, and then he pulled back to slap him hard across the ass again.  And then the thighs.  Only a dozen or so hits until his skin was red and hot to the touch and he was whimpering into the sheets.  He grabbed his cock and kneed Will’s legs further apart.  He almost changed his mind, when his fingers had been in Will he had been tight and his cock was a hell of a lot bigger, but he had to trust the boy if he said it was okay, that he could handle it.</p><p>Which he knew that he couldn’t really, not when Will had no safe word and he knew that Will wouldn’t say no, but he would make sure that he didn’t hurt him.  The head of his cock pressed against his entrance and he could feel the boy’s body tense for a moment before it relaxed and then he was pressing in.</p><p>It felt impossibly tight, there was no way his cock was ever going to fit in there without tearing something but he kept pressing even as the sounds from Will were definitely painful.  Finally the head of his cock popped through the first ring and he slowly sunk into him, pulling out and pushing back in in small increments, slowly opening up his body.  It was gentler than he usually was, but with the combination of no lube it shouldn’t matter to the viewers.</p><p>Will was gasping under him, clenching his fists in the blankets, making these small whimpering sounds of pain that made Hannibal have to pause and take a deep breath so he didn’t hurt him more than he intended, those whimpers making him want to slam into the boy with everything he had.  One hand went up to wrap around the back of his neck, shoving his face down hard into the mattress as he snarled at him, “Take it bitch.”</p><p>His other arm went around Will’s waist to hoist his hips back up from where he had pushed against the mattress, body trying to get away, and the boy cried out.  The arm around his waist brushed a hard cock though and he let that guide him.  He held on and pulled almost all the way out, a slow tortuous thrust back in.  He didn’t let up even when Will whimpered and his body pulled away, listening carefully for any no or stop, and finally he was sunk balls deep in him.  </p><p>He stayed where he was, biting Will’s shoulder and then up to his neck, sucking on the flesh there until it would be marked.  “What a good boy you are Will, you’re doing so good.”</p><p>Will keened and tilted his head, pressing back harder against Hannibal, body begging to be touched.  To be used.  Hannibal growled against his throat as he pulled his hips back until he was almost completely out and slammed back in, listening to Will choke out a scream.</p><p>At that sound he knelt up and grabbed his hips with both hands and slammed into him again, hard, while the boy whimpered and cried and screamed under him.  He heard the moment it shifted, he was still whimpering, still had his face buried into the blankets but he was rocking his body back and the moan he heard was definitely not pain.</p><p>“There you go.”  He pulled out and flipped the boy on to his back, shoving his legs up and thrusting back inside.  It was so tight, so hot, and he liked watching the boy’s face twist as pleasure and pain fought for dominance.</p><p>His hand moved up Will’s chest till he reached his neck, wrapping loosely around it for a moment before he moved it to his mouth, shoving in three fingers.  “Suck.”  Will moaned around the fingers, tongue lapping at them and pressed against him like he was he could feel his cock twitching and he made an approving sound.  “That’s it boy, you like having something in your mouth, don’t you?”</p><p>Though the boy had been hesitant he knew if he got him back he’d do a threesome scene with him.  Will would love having his mouth full of cock while his ass was filled, he knew that he would, he just needed a top that he was comfortable with.</p><p>With his other hand he reached down to where their bodies met and when he pulled out he slid a finger in alongside his cock, stretching him out more and Will gasped, grinding back against him even as he cried out.  “Good boy, just take it.  Relax and take it.”</p><p>A few more thrusts and he slid another finger in alongside, and knew that he was pushing the limits of what the boy could handle without being hurt, twisting his fingers as he thrust, finding that spot, stretching him out wide.  </p><p>“Please... it’s too much...”</p><p>At the words he pulled out and moved him until the boy was back on to his stomach, thrusting back in as far as he could and wiggled his fingers, making him scream and cry, reaching back with one hand like he was going to push him away.  Oh that was good.  He grabbed Will’s arm and twisted it up behind his back, holding it there.  “I’ll let you know when it’s too much, boy.”</p><p>He was tempted to slide a third finger in but just from the little he already knew about Will told him that if the boy was resisting at all he was already past where someone else would have called it, and he wanted to make sure he didn’t really hurt him.  “Will?”</p><p>“Please.”  He was nearly sobbing now, “Please, sir.”</p><p>He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his hips to fuck him hard into the mattress, so much force he was pushed down, held flat as Hannibal pushed his legs out with his own, the only sound in the room the slap of flesh on flesh and Will’s whimpers.  </p><p>“Ah, fuck.”  It was too good to last any longer and he pulled out, stroking himself once, twice, before he was cumming, thick white cum spraying over Will’s ass and the small of his back before he shoved back in, his cock pulsating and twitching inside his ass, pushing cum in to him as he rocked his hips, shifting so he knew he was pressing against his prostate, knew that the man hadn’t cum yet.</p><p>Settling his weight over him he kept him pinned to the bed, stroking down his side with one hand and ruffling his hair with the other, trailing his fingers through the dark curls until he tightened them and pulled his head back sharply.  “Do you want to cum?”</p><p>“Please sir, please.”  He rocked back against Hannibal but he didn’t have much leverage and he tightened his hold until the boy went completely still and he lazily rocked his own hips, his cock still filling him up, rocking against his prostate until the cries were frantic, desperate. </p><p>“Up, boy.”  He knelt up and pulled Will with him so he was kneeling on the bed, his cock against his stomach, dribbling precum and nearly purple.  Hannibal shuffled them until he was kneeling like that facing the cameras and wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking him.  He grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side and back, letting him rest it against his shoulder and then trailed his hand down his chest until he could pinch a nipple, playing with it while Will squirmed.  “You don’t come without permission, you understand?”</p><p>“Y-yes, sir.”</p><p>It sounded like he barely had control and Hannibal sped up his hand, already planning the punishment in his head when the boy came without permission, because he was so close there was no way he was going to be able to hold off.  He was surprised he had held on this long.  With the line of tantalizing neck in front of him he couldn’t help biting down hard, making sure the bite mark would last for a few days.  He hoped the boy’s boyfriend liked that, the marks of someone else on him the next time he was fucking him. </p><p>Hannibal let go and shook his head to dislodge the possessive thought.  The boy was just a paid actor, that was all.  He shifted his weight until his cock slid out, trailing cum down the boy’s ass and his leg.  He swiped at the cum still on his back with his fingers and used it as lube to shove two fingers up his ass, searching for his prostate.  He didn’t tease, he was relentless as he pressed against it, his hand stroking the boy’s cock, twisting over the top, thumbing at the tip as more precum came out.</p><p>Will was huffing out panicked puffs of air, his body trying to pull away from the fingers up his ass but that only shoved him into Hannibal’s hand and he moaned, hands helplessly grabbing at his arms, his whole body shaking with the teasing, with the effort of trying not to cum.  </p><p>Hannibal was impressed with his resolve and leaned his chin against his shoulder, “Do you want to come, William?”</p><p>“Please. <em> Please </em>.”</p><p>The words were sobbed, Will shaking against him, “I don’t want you to come.  You don’t want to break the rules, do you?”</p><p>“N-n-no, sir.”  A wordless wail followed it and Hannibal grinned as he licked his neck, he knew what would push the boy over the edge.  He nudged his face until he turned towards him and then slammed his mouth over Will’s, biting at his lips and wrapping his tongue around his, keeping the kiss warm and gentle, he knew what would push him over the edge.</p><p>When he pulled away Will bawled, “Please, I can’t... please, c-c-can I have permission to-”</p><p>“No.”  Will’s balls were pulling up and he slid in a third finger and that was all it took.  The bigger object filling him up, his hand swiping over the tip and Will whimpered, his body going stiff as he came, ass clenching around Hannibal’s fingers, cum spraying across the sheets.  He came so hard that he swayed in Hannibal’s arms and for a moment he feared he might pass out.  He kept stroking, easing him through the orgasm.</p><p>The boy was lax in his arms and he pressed against his neck, smelling him and huffing against him as he spoke, “Bad boy, you didn’t have permission to come.”</p><p>There were certain things he expected from the boys they brought in, especially when they were looking at a punishment. Sometimes fear, sometimes excitement, and he wiggled his fingers still in his ass, pressing against his prostate, planning on teasing the boy as punishment now that he was over sensitive.  What he didn’t expect was Will to break out into real tears, sobbing as he tried to turn towards Hannibal, “I’m sorry sir, please, I’m sorry, I tried so hard...”</p><p>He should have expected it, with how needy and submissive he was.  Should have realized that breaking the rules to him wouldn’t just be a game.  There was no fear of punishment there, but once he could see Will’s face it was utter devastation and he quickly wrapped his arms around him, “Shh, quiet.” </p><p>The tears choked off and he tightened his arms around him, keeping him close to his body.  He reached down, following his original plan, and gripped the man’s spent cock, stroking him hard a few times as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, making Will squeal and pull away but he only moved back further against Hannibal.  “Shh, take it like a good boy.  This is how you are making it up to me boy, your punishment for coming without permission.”</p><p>“Y-yes sir.”  He sounded relieved for punishment and Hannibal nodded against him, hands teasing oversensitive flesh, making him cry and strain against the hold, making him beg to stop.  He didn’t keep it up for long, the boy was in serious need of a cool down, of aftercare, and that would all be off camera.  He gave him one final stroke and trailed the hand up his stomach and his chest till he got to his jaw and grabbed it hard as he pushed off the bed to stand up.  He tilted Will’s head up to him and leaned almost close enough to touch, “Good boy, William, you are such a good boy.”  </p><p>Will surged up to meet the kiss, grabbing on to Hannibal’s arms, putting everything into the kiss.  Hannibal wanted it to go on forever, wanted to keep the boy, but finally pulled away and smiled at the dazed look on his face before he gave him a playful shove back, leaving him to sprawl on to his back on the bed.  He glanced at Gideon who gave him the thumbs up and then he glanced at the camera as the light went off.  </p><p>It wasn’t always that he brought a sub down after a scene, most of the boys they brought in didn’t really need it because they weren’t subs.  They didn’t hit subspace, they didn’t lose control, they didn’t need to be brought down.  They just wanted to get their money and they wanted to go, but he already knew that this was different.  Will was different. Special.</p><p>Gideon motioned at him and Hannibal nodded, he didn’t need to tell him that the boy needed aftercare.  They had done this long enough to get that.  Will was watching him without speaking, without moving, but his body was tense.  Hannibal gave him a soft grin, putting out one hand palm down, indicating for him to stay settled, as the camera crew packed up their stuff and headed out.</p><p>“You need anything?”  He shook his head and Gideon nodded, “I’ll be out in the front foyer.  Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>Once he was gone it was just him and Will and he crawled on to the bed, leaning against the pillows and put out a hand to the boy.  Will sat up, edging towards him, but his eyes darted up to his face and away before he froze.  </p><p>“Come here, mylimasis.”  At the direct order he relaxed and moved until Hannibal manhandled him so he was tucked under his arm, pressed against him, and he could stroke his back with one hand.  “It’s okay, you did so good.  Such a good boy, William.”  He tilted his head down so he could press a kiss to his forehead.  </p><p>“I ... I broke the rules.”  He was still sniffling, still upset about it, and Hannibal nodded against him.  </p><p>“That’s okay.  You got your punishment, and you were so good for it.”  The head tucked under his chin, clinging to him now and he murmured, “Such a good boy.”  He wanted to reassure him, “You were so good, if you want.  If your boyfriend wants.  We’d like you to come back and make another video, what do you think of that?”</p><p>He thought that Will may have perked up at that and his voice was soft, “With you?” </p><p>“With me.”  He let him relax a few more moments, until his heart stopped racing and he wasn’t shaking anymore.  “Will?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him that he didn’t need to still call him that but he kind of liked it, and it sounded natural coming from him.  “How are you feeling?  Anything hurt?”</p><p>While Will thought about it Hannibal reached for his wrists, undoing the cuffs around them.  Once they were off he rubbed them gently, the dark bruises that were there must have hurt when he was straining against the cuffs but he hadn’t complained about it.  The boy was still silent and he tucked him in closer, “Does anything hurt, Will?”</p><p>He shook his head even as he spoke.  “Just sore.”  Hannibal frowned, he knew that he had been rough and he reached a hand down between Will’s legs and he gave away just how sore when his legs tried to snap shut, before easing back open with a mumbled apology.  Hannibal’s fingers found his hole and it felt swollen, and he could feel Will flinch when he pressed against it. </p><p>“Come on, let me take a look.”</p><p>Will flushed and tried to pull his legs back together, “I’m fine, sir, please.”</p><p>He ignored it and moved him until he laid him down on the bed, pushing up his legs.  He paused and met the boy’s eyes, “We aren’t in a scene, tell me if something hurts, tell me no if you need to, okay?  I’m going to trust you to be honest with me, okay?  Can you do that?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“That’s my good boy.”  He lifted his legs and took a look and winced.  It looked painful but he didn’t see any blood.  He massaged the thigh in his hand, helping the tense muscle ease.  “Did you tear?”</p><p>“No.”  Will looked up at him and then away, “You were gentle.  You didn’t have to be, I could have... your video could have been better.”</p><p>He hadn’t been gentle, and it was a clear insight into what the boy was used to taking, of how he was used to being used.  “It was a good video, you did a good job.”  Sure that the boy was just sore and not injured he crawled up his body, settling against him like he was meant to be there.  Will smiled up at him and clearly he enjoyed being held.  “You are a good boy.  You did everything I asked, you did everything so well.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  If the boy had a tail it would be wagging, he looked so content.  “I want to come back.  If... Mason lets me.”</p><p>“You’ll get better pay next time, and if the hits do well you’ll get a bonus.”  He was sickened to use this info to soothe him, but it worked.  “Your boyfriend will like that, won’t he?”</p><p>“Yes.”  He snuggled against him and spoke again, voice shy.  “He’s never done... <em> that </em> before.  No one has.”</p><p>It made him chuckle and he nodded against him, moving so he was spooning him, holding him close.  “I figured with the way it made you wail.”  His hands stroked casually over the boy and he sighed, “You want to take a shower before Mason gets here?”</p><p>He didn’t answer out loud but there was a nod, and he moved, pulling them both up out of the bed.  There was an attached bathroom with a shower and he pushed Will towards it, keeping a hand on his back, not willing to stop touching him.  “I’ll let you shower first.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Will glanced up at him and looked embarrassed but looked away quickly.  “Okay.”</p><p>“Will?”  He touched his chin to get him to look up, and he could watch that blush all day long.  “What’s wrong?”  He made it a command, “Tell me.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to...”  His words trailed off but Hannibal got what he was saying and didn’t make him finish it, like he had said.  They weren’t in a scene.</p><p>“You want me to shower with you?”  There was a hesitant nod, and he shrugged.  “I thought you might want your space.”  He caught him around the waist and pushed him towards the bathroom, “I’ll gladly join you.” </p><p>It was tempting to fool around in the shower, but he had to remember that what happened on camera was part of a deal, part of a job, and now he was naked with a man with a boyfriend but... it was clear that Will would be his for the taking if he wanted though.  He was like putty in his hands, but it would be dishonest to push.  The boy was still in subspace, still giving in easy, though he did wonder if maybe Will was always there.  He got a washcloth and washed Will with gentle hands, winding him down like a wild horse.</p><p>When the shower was done he switched it off, shoving a towel at Will and steadying him as he stepped out.  Freshly cleaned with tousled hair and cheeks red he looked almost too innocent to be in a place like this, doing this.  Hannibal wrapped a towel around his own waist and was just pushing the door open when a voice boomed through the room.</p><p>“Where the <em> fuck </em> is he?”</p><p>Will wasn’t out of the bathroom yet, his reaction hidden from his boyfriend, but Hannibal had a front row view of watching the boy’s face fall, watching him cringe and hunch his shoulders.  It was only then that he realized the nervousness had disappeared when he was away from Mason, and now that his boyfriend was back he was a wreck.</p><p>Will ducked his head and moved past Hannibal quickly, heading straight for Mason where he stood by the door with Gideon.  Mason’s eyes found him like a hawk searching for prey, and seeing him in just a towel with the other man, without any camera, clearly upset him.  </p><p>“Get the fuck over here Will, what the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>Will scurried to him, holding the towel with one hand, chin tucked against his chest.  “Mason – I was just getting cleaned-”</p><p>“Get fucking dressed.”  He hesitated and Mason made an annoyed sound, reaching out to grab the towel and yank it off of him.  It startled him, and left him naked in front of everyone.  Even though he had done more than that it clearly embarrassed him, and he glanced awkwardly around, unsure what to do.</p><p>Hannibal couldn’t just stand back and watch so he grabbed the clothes off the floor and headed towards them, grabbing Will’s arm to get his attention and let him take the clothes.  He muttered a thank you, not meeting anyones eyes as he dressed.  While he was getting dressed Hannibal met Mason’s eyes, and they glared at each other.</p><p>For a moment he wondered where the boyfriend’s rage had been before, where the sudden issue with someone else touching Will came from, but one good look at him was all it took for him to realize he was on something.  You could tell it just from the way he moved and he glanced at Will, seriously contemplating not letting the kid leave with him. </p><p>Before he could commit to that thought Will was already in front of the man.  Mason grabbed him by the arm, fingers digging in enough to make him wince before turning towards Gideon.  “The money.”</p><p>Gideon glanced past him at Hannibal who sighed and nodded.  Gideon reached in his pocket and pulled out the cash and started to hand it to Will but when the boy just looked at it he turned to hand it to Mason.  The man snatched it and counted, frowning up at Gideon.  “There is 600 here.”  </p><p>It surprised him that he even pointed it out, he would have thought the man would chalk it up to a mistake and pocket it.  Gideon shrugged, “He did a really good job.  We’re hoping you’ll bring him back for more videos.  The better the hits, the more he gets paid.”</p><p>Mason looked conflicted at that, like he wasn’t sure if that was something he wanted to do as he looked down at Will.  Finally some real affection showed on his face and he pulled Will close, wrapping his arms around him, “Hey baby, you okay?”</p><p>A twinge of jealousy shot through Hannibal at how easily Will relaxed against the man, the small bit of affection making him cuddle and grin.  “Yes.” He watched Mason touch the bite mark on his neck, mouth twisting in a frown as he shot another glare at Hannibal, and he had to fight not to antagonize the man.  Will didn’t seem to notice as he rubbed his face against the man’s shirt like he was a cat rolling in catnip, “I missed you.”</p><p>It certainly hadn’t seemed like he missed him when he was clinging to Hannibal, and he found himself having to bite his tongue to keep that thought to himself.  He had started to turn away, disgusted that he had even cared, when Will spoke.  “They said more money next time.  I knew that would make you happy.”  Will glanced at Hannibal and there was something there, some spark, that was gone before he looked back to Mason.  “If I do a double penetration scene it’s 250 more off the bat.”</p><p>“Well fuck!”  Mason grinned over Will at Gideon, “You got my number.  Give me a call when you need him back.”  While he was distracted Will looked at Hannibal, that pleading look, like he was begging him to let him back.  Like he was trying his best to make sure that he did get to come back.  He barely had time to see the look before it disappeared as Will’s attention snapped back to Mason, just as he looked down at Will, “That’s like almost a grand a pop baby, I knew you’d be good at this.”</p><p>Gideon nodded, “You got it.”</p><p>“We all done here?”</p><p>“All done.  We’ll... be in touch.”</p><p>Mason kept an arm around Will’s shoulder and pulled him towards the door, the hold not letting him look back at all.  When they reached the door Mason glanced back at him, throwing him a wink, and then they were gone.</p><p>Gideon and Hannibal watched the door long seconds after they left and then they looked at each other and Gideon was shaking his head.  “I know you like the kid, but I’m not calling them again.  That Mason fella is going to be big fucking trouble, you can feel it.  Not ot mention he was high as a fucking kite.  It isn’t worth it.”  Hannibal shifted his weight, eyeing him and Gideon shook his head again.  “It isn’t going to happen.”</p><p>He casually turned to grab his clothes, and felt Gideon’s eyes on him while he got dressed and when he turned the man was still looking at him.  He was wavering, and finally Gideon sighed.  “He was really good though.  You were in the moment so I’m not sure you really got a good idea of it, but you guys had great chemistry.”</p><p>“We certainly did.”  He reached Gideon and tapped him in the middle of his chest.  “Bring him back.  I have some great ideas for the next video.”</p><p>“His boyfriend is going to be trouble, Hanni.  And I see the way you look at him.  That is going to be trouble too.”  He’d call him again though, the video had been gold and he knew it was going to do well.</p><p>Hannibal was barely paying attention though, already planning the next video.  Already planning how to get rid of the boyfriend, because a boy like that deserved better than some junkie asshole.  Grinning he headed towards the door but turned to point at Gideon, “Get him back Abel, I got plans for him.”  </p><p>Hannibal hummed a little as he left, clearly pleased with himself, and Gideon watched him go before he muttered, “Yeah.  That is what I’m worried about.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>